


Just say you wont let go

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :((, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I lied no fluff, Jake POV, M/M, SO SO SAD, So yeah, but mostly - Freeform, depressed boys, fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff, good boyos, idk if you can get more sad, maybe just self harm idk, this is off of one of those prompts, this is real fan fiction, uhhh, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: It takes awhile to know you like someoneIt might hurt for the person that likes youRich loves JakeBut Jake also loves Rich. But Rich is gone now.





	Just say you wont let go

**Author's Note:**

> YES A REAL FANFICTION I LOVE YOU ALL THIS WONT BE THE END OF CRACK BECAUSE I HAVE 0 MOTIVATION WHEN I WRITE STUFF AND GET DEPRESSED AND FORGET ABOUT IT ILY

"I remember the first party we went to after the incident." Jake looked down.

"You drank way too much.... and you threw up.... I was confused because you never drink that much." Jake closed his eyes.

"You asked me to stay over... I already said I would and you were so fucking happy..." Jake was finding it harder to talk normally trying to force back sobs.

"All night you were telling me how much you loved me. I knew from that moment I had to keep you happy and love you."

Jake wiped his face, getting rid of tears. "I was so confused because I didn't know what love was.... I've never really known the feeling. You said those words and I just... I was so goddamn confused. I didn't want to say anything back I-I was so scared."

Jake sniffled. "The closer the me and the  _real_ you got I realized how much you were suffering because of that stupid pill..." Jake took in a shaky breath. "You changed me dude... You made me realize there was something, there is a light and it never goes out... and you were that l-light!"

"I remember when I found out you were cutting... I didn't understand. I've always thought shit like that was stupid and that people only did it for attention but I  _know_ you were hurting. I saw you and you were so scared when I saw you... You looked so scared." Jake choked back a sob.

"I was s-scared too. But I knew we could do this together... We were gonna be so ha-happy when we figured this out!" Jake let out a sob.

"Why did you go? I knew we could do this! Together!" Jake covered his face with his hands.

"It j-just went downhill from there..."

"You stopped talking to me... You shut yourself out from everyone! I didn't know where you were! I could've helped you, asshole!" Jake let out sobs.

"Then you fucking texted me." He couldn't do this. "You fucking said 'goodbye'." He took in a deep breath. "I couldn't find you until I found your address." Jake stayed quiet for awhile.

"I got there and I saw you in the bathtub... bleeding out ev-everywhere f-from your wrists." Jake finally let the tears fall to the floor on his grave. "The light wen't out." 

"I hugged you... I didn't want to let go I knew you were alive I kept telling myself you were alive." Jake sniffled.

"I started freaking out wh-when the ambulance got there I didn't want to let go of you."

"When they told me you were dead I didn't even cry... everyday I knew you would walk through my door! I knew you would be there! And after a month th-there was nothing!" Jake cried hard.

"I love you... I love you I love you I love you!" He let out a stream of sobs.

"I wish I told you that before." 

He set the flowers down.

"I wont forget you... I love you." He could almost hear Rich

"I love you too." Rich was smiling... he was finally happy.


End file.
